


Never Far From Right Where You Are

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Austin - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, boathouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen buys a house in Austin and Jared discovers he has a new neighbour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Far From Right Where You Are

Never Far From Right Where You Are

Jared felt the weight of the brown envelope and frowned, his fingers teasing out the indent of whatever was inside, and hesitated. He wasn’t expecting a delivery, being that he was only home over the weekend. Still, the envelope had been personalised, and hand-delivered, to his home address, so how dangerous could it be? 

He ripped open the seal and held the envelope upside down, frown deepening as a single key slipped out and landed on his desk. Jared picked up the key, thumb rubbing over the stem as he felt around inside the envelope and pulled out a real estate listing, the waterfront house not a mile from his home. He turned the paper over, and saw the hand-written message scrawled across the back. 

_Meet me in the boathouse._

Jared peered inside the envelope for a letter, a clue, something, but there was nothing else inside, just the listing and the key. He was tempted to ask Gen if she knew anything about it, but that would spoil the mystery. Whoever had sent the key obviously wanted it to be a surprise, intrigued he grabbed for his car keys and made his way to the front door. 

“Honey, I’m just slipping out,” Jared shouted down the hall, and heard Gen’s acknowledgement as he stepped outside into the late August Sunshine. 

It took all of three minutes to reach the property, and Jared paused outside a moment to peer through the locked gate, and noticed the car parked across the brick driveway. Someone was home, someone who was obviously expecting Jared, he noted as he slipped the key into the lock and heard the click as it turned, unlocking the gate. 

Jared walked up the driveway, and looked through the car window for some clue as to its owner, but there was nothing personal inside. There was no jacket or children’s toys on the backseat, no loose CD cover left out on the passenger seat, not even a hint of change in the coin holder on the dashboard. Probably a rental Jared figured and turned to look at the house. It was quiet, eerily so, and Jared tried to think back as to whether he’d ever seen anyone coming and going from the property recently, but couldn’t recall. 

Recently sold, Jared wondered as he turned to peer at the lake, and felt excitement stir in his gut. It was almost like being a kid again and waking up Easter morning to a map that led to a treasure trove of hidden candy. 

Jared followed the brick driveway until he came to the decking that led along the lake and meandered around toward the boathouse and took a deep breath as he felt the slight creak of the boards beneath his feet. There was not another soul in sight, no sounds save for the gentle lapping of the water, and the thud of a speed boat as it bumped against the jetty’s side. 

“Hello,” Jared called out, slightly apprehensive when he received no reply. He started to walk along the decking, closer, and closer to the boathouse, half expecting someone to open the door, and step outside.

But all was quiet as he approached. The door closed, but unlocked as Jared turned the door handle. 

The first thing Jared noticed when he entered was the view leading out onto the lake, and the figure standing on the deck, his back to Jared, hands inside the hip pockets of his faded jeans. His hair was longer than usual, no longer cropped short, almost touching the collar to his shirt, but Jared was getting used to seeing that now. 

What he wasn’t used to seeing was Jensen, in Austin, a stone’s throw from Jared. 

“Hey,” Jared said, quiet, just loud enough to be heard over the gentle lapping of the lake.

Jensen turned, smile lighting up his face when he saw Jared standing there. “Hey yourself,” Jensen said, lifting his hands from his pockets and taking a step toward Jared. 

“What are you doing here?” Jared said, his face a mask of pleasure, and confusion. 

“Here in Austin or _here_?” Jensen said, taking another step toward Jared. 

“Here,” Jared said, “This place, I mean how, when?” Jared asked pleasure winning out over the confusion. 

“Signed the deed yesterday.” Jensen grinned. 

“Seriously?” Jared exclaimed as Jensen took the final step toward Jared. 

“Seriously,” Jensen whispered and closed the distance between them, the word breathed out against Jared’s mouth. The kiss slow unhurried, just a meeting of mouths as Jared raised a hand to Jensen’s shoulder, curving around his neck, and up into the now-familiar length of Jensen’s hair. 

Jared felt the warmth as liquid heat began to build in his stomach, his groin. He groaned as the ever-present attraction ignited, flared and crackled between them. Jared’s trousers were suddenly too tight, too heavy, too much, so he inched back, just a fraction and swallowed against the dryness building in his throat. He wetted his lips, the tip of his tongue snaking forward, and became acutely aware of Jensen’s gaze as it tracked the movement. 

“Wanna christen the boathouse?” Jensen murmured and stepped forward, forcing Jared back. Jensen smiled, tongue caught between his teeth, and took another step and another, until Jared felt the solid weight of the sofa behind his knees. He glanced at Jensen’s mouth, just inches from his own, held his gaze as Jensen leaned in, Jared’s hands shaking as he reached out and pulled Jensen the rest of the way. The kiss no longer slow, but hard, and insistent, Jensen’s tongue pushing into Jared’s mouth, stroking, teasing its way towards Jared’s. 

Jared groaned, his fingers twisting into the material of Jensen’s shirt, pushing the fabric up to expose bare skin as Jensen stepped in close, forcing Jared’s knees to bend as they met the edge of the sofa; Jensen pushing them both down, covering Jared’s larger frame with his own. 

“I’ve missed this,” Jensen murmured between kisses. “Missed you.”

“Show me,” Jared pleaded, tilting his head to one side as Jensen nosed up to Jared’s ear, biting the lobe before leaning in and exploring the sensitive spot behind. Jensen Lingered a moment to exhale, a soft puff of air that caused Jared to shudder, and lift up against Jensen, back arched, and stomach muscles tight. He felt the hard press of Jensen’s cock against his thigh as Jensen quietly whispered his name. 

“Jared.”

Jensen shifted his hips, aligning his cock with Jared’s and ground down, heard Jared’s sharp intake of breath. Jared’s hand stroking, and kneading the small of Jensen’s back as Jared lifted up, and rocked their hips together. His mouth open, searching with the need to find Jensen’s, tongue tracing the line between plump lips, Jared coaxed them to part then slid into the warmth of Jensen’s mouth. The hunger to explore, to taste, to plunge deep and retreat surged with the desperate need to have Jensen closer. 

“I’m right here,” Jensen said, biting down on the sensitive area at the corner of Jared’s mouth, giving Jared what he wanted, needed. He pressed his hips tight with Jared’s cock, snaking a hand between to release the button on Jared’s jeans. The instant he did their kiss exploded. Went from softly exploring to hard, and demanding as Jensen teased his hand down. His fingers ghosting across Jared’s ribs feeling the soft hair beneath his fingers where Jared’s shirt had rucked up, down past the open button of his jeans, sliding in to curl around Jared’s length as Jared bucked his hips upward, thrust into Jensen’s touch and groaned. 

Jensen tasted the sound of Jared’s pleasure, savoured it for an instant before dragging his mouth free to press open mouthed kisses along the column of Jared’s throat as he shoved Jared’s shirt higher with his free hand. Jensen huffing out a protest when Jared released his hold on him to help, lifted his arms, only to crush Jensen to him once more as his shirt hit the floor. 

“So gorgeous,” Jensen breathed as Jared arched his back, pumped up into Jensen’s tight fist and moaned when Jensen circled his tongue around the hardened peak of Jared’s nipple, scraped his teeth back and forth and felt Jared shudder beneath him. 

Jensen’s mouth was wet, hot as it closed around the sensitive nub to soothe the sting and felt Jared’s heart thump erratically in his chest, the beat of it vibrating against the surface of Jensen’s lips. He kissed his way down the heated skin of Jared’s stomach, slid his hand up the entire length of Jared’s cock, smiled when Jared teased his fingers into Jensen’s hair, forcing him lower. 

Jensen paused, teased, dipped his tongue into Jared’s navel and rubbed his cheek against the soft trail of hair. His hand working up and down Jared’s shaft, teeth nipping at the skin above the waistband of Jared’s boxers. He glanced up as Jared arched harder into the touch, a look of pleasure warring with frustration on his face as Jensen worked to set him free.

“Come on,” Jared moaned. “Do it.”

Jensen lowered his head, stroked his tongue the entire length of Jared’s cock, licking and teasing around the ridge, and over the head before finally taking him into his mouth, all the way in. He fisted Jared’s cock, up then down in perfect rhythm as he took him deeper, sucked harder, and faster, gripping the base, and tasting pre come as Jared bucked up. Jared’s fingers tightened in Jensen’s hair, holding him down as Jared fucked his way into Jensen’s mouth.

“Oh, god, I’m gonna,” Jared moaned as Jensen gripped the base of his cock, increased his pace, and felt Jared thrust his hips up forcibly. He heard Jared groan, deep, guttural as Jensen opened his throat and sucked harder, once, twice, faster, lips tightening around the head of Jared’s cock as he felt Jared tense, go still, and tasted the bitter flood of Jared’s release. 

Jensen eased himself off, slowly inched his way up to Jared’s bare chest, and smiled in satisfaction at the way it rose and fell with each laboured breath. He placed his hands either side of Jared’s head until his mouth was mere inches from Jared’s and kissed him once, twice, soft gentle nips to kiss-swollen lips as he pressed down, his cock hard as he shifted to make a space for himself between Jared’s spread thighs, and whispered, “Gonna welcome me to the neighbourhood?”


End file.
